


I'm a penguin

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [14]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit got nervous about his Skype call with Ty. Maybe a little too nervous.Prompt; Kigurumi
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	I'm a penguin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest I've written one of these. Literally under an hour. And I actually like it too, so that's fun. Also, just found out that another user on Ao3 is doing a 30-day challenge of Kit and Ty, I think they're using the same prompt list too. Honestly, I've been enjoying reading them.

Kit scurried about his room. Trying his best to make everything look better than it was. He made his bed, then tore it apart and re-made it. Twice. He closed the curtains, and then opened them again. Was it too much light? Or not enough? 

He tried and failed to brush his hair. His curls were so unruly, no matter how much he brushed them, they still remained a fluffy mess on his head. Kit sighed and surrendered, letting his hair be it’s wild, untamed self. 

Something was building up in his chest. Bubbling up and pushing through his veins. It made him jittery. It made him stand and walk around his room for no real reason. He popped his neck, then his knuckles. Everything felt tight, yet his legs wouldn’t stop walking or bouncing. Kit pinched the inside of his palm, and checked the time on his phone.

10:58

His heart fluttered. Because of the time difference between Devon and LA, it was mid morning for Kit. But it would be mid afternoon for Ty. Kit ached to see him. Even if it was just through a computer screen. He didn’t care. He just wanted to see his face again, and to hear his voice. He was getting sick of texting all the time.

Kit seated himself on his bed, his laptop sitting in front of him. He waited.

And waited.

His palms were sweating. 

He waited some more.

Watching the seconds tick by was agonizing, and every second Kit wondered if he should call. But what if Ty wasn’t ready yet? He still had one minute. Besides, Ty would appreciate Kit being exactly on time. But what if Kit’s clock was slow and it actually was time, but he didn’t know because his clock was behind so Ty was in LA waiting for him to call but he couldn’t call yet because his clock said it wasn’t time-

A vibration through his bed brought Kit back into reality. His phone was shaking with his alarm, it was time. He swiped his alarm off, and, before he could psych himself out again, clicked the call button on his computer.

It rang, and it rang again. Was Ty going to pick up? Did Kit get the time wrong, somehow? What if-

The computer chimed and the screen flickered as Ty’s face appeared. “Hi, how-” Ty started his greeting, and faltered. Causing a moment of panic to run through Kit. “What are you wearing?” He asked. Kit blinked. He looked down at his clothes, and felt heat rise up his neck and face. He licked his lips, “Its..uh...a kigurumi.” He said.   
Because, he had, in fact, forgotten to change this morning. He had been so nervous about calling Ty and about his room being straight and his hair nice that he, well, he’d gotten distracted. So distracted, apparently, that while he was fixing his hair in the mirror he hadn’t noticed what he was wearing. 

“A, what?” Ty tilted his head. Kit was going to throw himself out the window. He’d decided. 

“A kigurumi.” He said again. Doing his best to sound more confident, “See,” Kit flipped up the hood, “I’m a penguin.” 

Ty stared at him for a moment. Kit thought he was going to hang up and never talk to him again. A smile, sudden and unfiltered, erupted across Ty’s face. He was suddenly overtaken by laughter. His laughter was contagious, and soon Kit was laughing too. Better to laugh with him than to be laughed at, Kit supposed. In fact, they laughed so hard that Skype crashed, and they had to hang up and call each other again. 

Ty was still grinning when his face loaded on the screen again. “Why do you have that?” He asked. Kit bit his bottom lip, “Because they’re cool. And Mina and I have matching ones.” He conceded. Ty looked like he might laugh again, but he kept it together. “You are right, it is very cool. You also look very cute in it.” 

Kit’s face heated up again, for an entirely different reason than before. “Thanks.” He smiled. He didn’t feel so nervous anymore. His chest untied itself, loosened. His legs stopped shaking, and the conversation between him and Ty flowed easily. Effortlessly. They spent hours talking, catching up on all that was new. Kit remembered why he wanted this to work. Why he put so much effort in this relationship, even if they were oceans apart from each other. 

He did it all for moments like these. When they could be themselves, completely unjudged and unchanged. The moments they shared were safe and endless. Kit would do anything to have this, forever. To be himself, and to see Ty do the same. To see and love all the quirks and faults Ty had. 

Even if Kit embarrassed himself constantly, it didn’t matter. Ty loved him truly and unfiltered. And Kit loved him the same. That's all there was to it. No matter how many oceans were between them, that wouldn’t change.


End file.
